Various embodiments relate generally to modular wall systems, methods, and devices and, more specifically, relate to wall sections that can be used to create walls for a pyramidal-shaped structure.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that may be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless indicated otherwise, what is described in this section is not deemed prior art to the description and claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The ability to create structures quickly can be very important for effective emergency response. Additionally, having materials which are lightweight and space-efficient allows for quick deployment in remote locations.